


Cavum

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Borderline Necrophilia, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Captivity, Character Death, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dissection, Drugging, F/M, Gore, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Malpractice, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Torture, gore kink, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of Snuff, (Borderline) Necrophilia, Woundfucking, Gore, Blood, Dissection, Torture, Medical Malpractice, Captivity, DruggingDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cavum

Keeping someone alive and conscious, drugging them up with a paralytic so they can’t move an inch. If I’m feeling nice maybe some morphine or localized numbing agents so you won’t feel it when I start to play with their body. Cutting into them, starting with their arm and peeling back their skin and fat and muscles slowly and watching the blood drip down onto the floor. Showing them each and every step, pointing out every muscle and tendon, explaining its purpose until we get down to the bone, before I do the same to your hands, legs and feet.

Finally getting to their torso and digging my scalpel into their belly, cutting it open and watching their eyes widen as they see me play around with their internal organs, pointing out which ones are what, and watching them grow weaker from blood loss and shock as I cut out the ones I want to keep, that won’t kill them immediately. Letting them know that I plan on eating them if they are healthy enough. Asking them questions as if I’m not currently coated in their blood and forearm deep into their guts. Asking them if they think they could stay alive long enough for me to crack their sternum open so that I could hold their heart in my hands while it was still beating, and if they could stay awake long enough to watch.

Doing just that, breaking their breastbone and ripping their ribs back, watching their eyes widen for a moment and then slowly unfocus as they lose consciousness. I'm not entirely sure if this was due to blood loss, shock or both, but I can't help my disappointment that they didn't get to watch me cut their heart from their body. I can feel my cock twitch in my pants as I hold the still-beating organ in my hands, watching it's pulses become weaker and weaker. I decide to set it down without fully detaching it, just to keep them alive as long as possible. Sighing and watching their lungs expand ever-so-slightly through their broken ribs, finally deciding that I’ve neglected my cock long enough and undo my pants before climbing up onto the table and thrusting my cock into the space that their heart used to occupy. 

Feeling the warm blood slick my way and the gristle slide against my cock, an entirely unique sensation. Coupled with the ever-slowing movement of their lungs and the sight beneath me, I quickly finish into their chest cavity, the white streaks of semen marbling into the blood, coming together to form a nauseating pink colour. Shakily getting off the table, and taking a sick satisfaction in the sight.


End file.
